lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Prophet's Song
Oh oh people of the earth Listen to the warning the seer he said Beware the storm that gathers here Listen to the wise man I dreamed I saw on a moonlit stair Spreading his hand on the multitude there A man who cried for a love gone stale And ice cold hearts of charity bare I watched as fear took the old men's gaze Hopes of the young in troubled graves 'I see no day' I heard him say So grey is the face of every mortal Oh oh people of the earth! 'Listen to the warning' the prophet he said For soon the cold of night will fall Summoned by your own hand Ah ah children of the land Quicken to the new life take my hand Fly and find the new green bough Return like the white dove He told of death as a bone white haze Taking the lost and the unloved babe Late too late all the wretches run These kings of beasts now counting their days From mother's love is the son estranged Married his own his precious gain The earth will shake in two will break And death all round will be your dowry Oh oh people of the earth Listen to the warning the seer he said For those who hear and mark my words Listen to the good plan Oh oh oh oh and two by two my human zoo They'll be running for to come Running for to come out of the rain Oh flee for your life Who heed me not let all your treasure make you Oh fear for your life Deceive you not the fires of hell will take you Should death await you Ah people can you hear me? And now I know and now I know And now I know and now I know That you can hear me And now I know and now I know And now I know Now I know Now I know now I know Now I know now I know Now I know The earth will shake in two will break Death all around around around around Around around around around Now I know now I know Now I know now I know Now I know now I know Now I know now I know Now I know now I know Now I know Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo Listen to the wise listen to the wise listen to the wise Listen to the wise listen to the wise man La la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la La la La la Come Here (I - You) Come Here (I - You) Come Here (I - You) Come Here (I - You) Ah ah ah ah ah Listen to the man listen to the man listen to the man listen to the mad man God gave you grace to purge this place And peace all around may be your fortune Oh oh children of the land Love is still the answer take my hand The vision fades a voice I hear Listen to the madman! But still I fear and still I dare not Laugh at the madman! Kategorie:Queen-Hits Kategorie:Lied